La solitude d'un ange
by lovely-lili
Summary: Si quelqu'un vous dis Lili Evans, tout les élèves de Poudlard vous répondraient intriguante, forte, intelligente et magnifique mais ce qu'elle ressent vraiment se trouve dans sa solitude personne pour la sortir de ce gouffre, personne sauf peut-etre ce
1. Default Chapter

Hello tout le monde bon bah c'est ma première fic donc soyez un tit peut indulgent ça serait sympa ! Hé oui c'est un Lili+James, ok c'est du déjà vu mais je les aime tellement qu'on ne m'en voudra pas !!! Donc la en fait il est 14h27 et je suis en trin d'écrire le début de ma fic et faut peut- être que je pense a aller en cour mais bon. en plus j'ai que 2h stap j'ai un peu la flemme..je pense que je suis pas la seule à qui ça arrive perpétuellement. Ca serait plus facile si on pouvait aller à Poudlard !  
  
Si vous demanderiez à un élève de Poudlard de vous décrire Lili Evans, chacun vous répondrait intrigante, magnifique, intelligente et heureuse mais la vérité est qu'elle souffre de ce que l'on pourrait appelé sa solitude, rien ni personne pour la sauver de ce gouffre rien, sauf peut- être le garçon qu'elle déteste le plus.  
  
La solitude d'un ange.  
  
Chapitre 1 :Un été comme les autres.  
  
Aujourd'hui, le dernier jour des vacance d'été est annoncé mais vous pourrez quand même voir cette jeune fille à la chevelure auburn sur cette même colline comme tous les matins depuis 2 mois. Cette adolescente se prénomme Lili Evans, sensible et drôle mais l'on peut aussi déceler dans son magnifique regard émeraude la souffrance de sa solitude. C'est ainsi, qu'en cette matinée de fin d'été qui commence, la douce brise matinal caresse son visage doux. Le soleil s'est déjà levé pour assouvir les désirs des hommes. Pour Lili, la liberté ne fera que commencer le lendemain.  
  
Allez Lils tiens le coup, se dit-elle à haute voix, plus qu'un seul jour et ta stupide s?ur ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais demain je montrai pour une des dernière fois dans le poudlard express qui nous amènera à l'école. Alors profites, et surtout oublies un peu cet idiot de Potter ! Oh celui là j'espère vraiment que sa tête est devenu tellement grosse pendant les vacances qu'elle aura fini par exploser.il est si arrogant !!! Elle se souvenait encore de ce « petit » incident pendant lequel Potter lui avait demandé pour la énième fois de sortir avec lui. James Potter était, pour le plus grand malheur de Lili, un des 3 garçons les plus populaire de l'école de sorcellerie. Les filles se pâmer devant lui. Il était grand environ 1m80, des yeux d'un bleu électrisant, se-s cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille, un corps de rêve dut a ses entraînement de quiddich et enfin un sourire a en tomber par terre. Il était le chef des Maraudeurs, les farceurs de Poudlard, les seuls qui réussissaient réellement à venger les Gryffondor de ces stupides serpentard ! Le groupe des maraudeurs était également composé de Sirius Black, l'éternel séducteur, aussi grand que James, brun avec des long cheveux soyeux, beaucoup de fille aurait aimait glisser leurs doigts dans ces derniers. Remus Lupin était le rêveur de la bande, le philosophe, il était aussi celui que Lili aimé le mieux, il était son ami. Son charme rivalisé avec ceux de ses 2 autres amis il avait les cheveux d'un blond cendré, des yeux gris pailleté et un corps bien développé. Et enfin le groupe avait un quatrième membre Peter Pettigrow (n/a : lui je ne peux pas le voir alors je m'excuse d'avance. nan en fait je m'excuse même pas mais je ne serais guère gentille avec lui), c'était le suiveur, celui qui n'attirait aucune fille. Son physique peu engageant et son manque d'intelligence ne l'aider guère.  
  
Lili se dit alors qu'elle devrait arrêter de penser à eux ou sa dernière journée de vacance n'en serait qu'encore plus gâcher. Sa s?ur lui avait déjà rendu la vie impossible en n'oubliant pas de lui rappeler à quel point elle était laide et qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre. Mais demain elle serait libéré de tout ce-ci, plus de parents pour lui dire de ne pas se chamailler avec sa s?ur, plus de monde moldu pour elle et à la fin de l'année elle goûtera à la liberté !  
  
Juste un petit jour, se redis Lili, ici personne ne ferme les yeux pour penser à quoi je pourrais rêver, personne pour m'aimer. Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'être moi même, je suis désolée mais je suis une rêveuse, juste une simple rêveuse.  
  
Bon je sais que c court !!! mais bon la j'ai pas trop le temps faut vraiment que j'aille en cour sinon je vais me faire coller !!!! Gros bisous et review please !!! faut que je sache si je dois continuer. Bye Lolely-Lili 


	2. chapitre 2 : Un dernier retour à Poudlar...

Comme promis voilà la suite de ma fic j'espère que ça va vous plaire bisous  
lovely lili  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un dernier retour à Poudlard.  
  
Il était 9h, Lili venait de se réveiller, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle  
allait enfin revoir ce château qui lui avait manqué pendant ces deux mois.  
Ce lieu de magie et d'étincelle, avec ses couloirs rempli d'étudiant chacun  
insouciant de ce qui les entouraient vraiment. Mais en elle, elle avait  
encore ce petit pincement. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle monterai dans  
ce train en direction de Poudlard et à la fin de l'année elle devrait  
quitter ce lieu qu'elle chérissait tant.  
Raison de plus pour profiter de mon année !! se dit-elle.  
A 10h45, elle pénétra dans la gare, passa la barrière la séparant des  
autres étudiants et s'apprêtait à monter dans le train quand :  
LLLLLiiiillllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
crièrent 2 voix a l'unisson.  
Alex, Chloé !!!!!! S'écria lili a son tour avant de se jeter dans les bras  
de ses 2 meilleurs amis.  
Alex était un garçon brun, avec un regard noir, il avait un corps assez  
bien développé puisqu'il était batteur avec Black dans l'équipe de  
quidditch de l'école ! Il entoura lili de ses 2 bras avec possession.  
Salut jolie rousse, tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.  
Tu m'as manqué aussi Alex, vous m'avez tous les deux manqué ajouta lili en  
se tournant vers Chloé.  
Cette dernière était blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était vraiment jolie,  
autan que Lili mais tout comme son amie, elle ignorait complètement les  
regard que toute la population masculine de l'école de sorcellerie posait  
sur elle lorsqu elle passait dans les couloirs.  
Les 3 amis se retrouvèrent donc assis dans le dernier compartiment de  
train comme à leur habitude, Alex assis aux cotés de Lili et Chloé en face  
d'eux.  
Alors comment s'est passé vos vacances ? S'informa la jolie blonde.  
Hé bien, commença Lili, comme d'habitude, ma peste de s?ur s'est contenté  
de me pourrir la vie autant qu'il lui est possible de le faire et le pire  
c'est qu'elle s'est fiancé à son petit ami heu.. Vernon ou quelque chose  
comme ça. C'est un homme horrible, avec le caractère et le physique d'un  
cochon. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai été nommé préfète en chef !!!  
Mais Lili c'est merveilleux ?? enfin, rajouta alex en voyant l'expression  
de son amie ça l'est ?  
Hé bien, ça devrait mais imagines, si je devrais nous retirer des points à  
chaque fois que nous ne respecterons pas le règlement !!  
Oui mais penses aux avantages. un chambre particulière, un salle de bain  
particulière, plus besoin de te taper toutes ces filles si superficielles  
avec leur : Oh ma chérie t'as pas vu mon rouge a lèvre il faut absolument  
que je le retrouve je peux pas sortir avec une tête aussi affreuse !  
Lili partit dans un fou rire tellement Chloé avait bien imité une des  
filles qui partageait leur dortoir.  
Soudain la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser  
apparaître aux plus grand malheurs de notre jeune ami les 4 maraudeurs.  
Oh mais tien ce ne serait pas Evans et son petit ami ? Demanda James  
Potter.  
Ce n'est pas mon petit ami Potter et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
Il n'y a plus de place autre part, donc on vient s'installer avec vous. Il  
joignit le geste a la parole en s'installant et en même temps en séparant  
Lili et Alex.  
James était fou de Lili depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne  
savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou simplement du désir mais il la voulait  
et il l'aurait. Alex lui jeta un regard noir. Tandis que Sirius  
s'installait aux coté de Chloé ainsi que Peter et Remus.  
Alors vos vacances se sont bien passé ? Lili ? S'informa James.  
Tu t'es déjà incrusté dans notre compartiment alors évites de me parler,  
maugréa-t-elle.  
Et ça recommence soupira Chloé.  
Comment vas tu petite Chloé ? Lui demanda subitement Sirius en lui lançant  
un sourire charmeur.  
Très bien je suis allée en France j'ai passé tout mon temps à la plage, à  
bronzer rajouta-t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.  
Sirius Black voulait la séduire mais il ne savait pas qu'elle ne rentrerait  
pas dans son jeu.  
Pendant ce temps là entre Lili et James.  
Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! lui susurra -t-il à l'oreille.  
Je n'en ai pas envie.  
Voyons jolie lili, nous allons être préfet en chef ensemble alors ..  
James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lili le coupa :  
Quoi toi préfet en chef ? Mais c'est pas vrai je vais devoir te supporter  
toute l'année !  
Je vais essayer de ne pas trop t'embêter alors, dit James.  
Lili le regarda surprise, elle était sure qu'il lui aurait répondu en  
espérant la faire enrager encore plus mais là il était. lui même comment  
cela se faisait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Oh.. J'ai trouvé s'écria alors  
Lili ! Potter agi comme ça à cause de l'histoire du lac.  
  
Flash Back *  
  
J'arrêterais d'embêter Rogue si tu sors avec moi ! lui avait dis james.  
Tu peux toujours rêver Potter je ne sortirais qu'avec toi lorsque ta tête  
aura dégonflé, lorsque tu ne seras plus aussi prétentieux et que tu  
arrêteras de te pavaner comme un imbécile alors ce jour qui je crois bien  
n'arrivera jamais, ce jour la je te donnerais ta chance ! Maintenant tu  
n'as plus qu'à me prouver !  
Très bien Evans je te prend au mot je vais tellement changer que tu m'en  
tombera dans les bras !  
  
Fin du flash back***  
  
Lili le regarda alors horrifié.  
Je sais très bien ce que tu veux Potter ! Mais ne pense pas si rapidement  
que je vais croire que tu as réellement changé !  
Toujours aussi intelligente à ce que je vois Lili !  
Euh. Lils si tu as un problème avec lui.commença Alex  
Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Alex, conseil de maraudeur, lui murmura  
James.  
A partir de ce moment là, Lili se contenta de parler avec Alex ou avec  
Remus, il avait l'air si fatigué, elle savait qu'il devait cacher sa vraie  
nature, elle l'avait compris l'année précédente en regardant le calendrier  
lunaire, Remus lupin était un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Lili  
l'avait rejeté, elle savait que ça devait être dur !  
Hé Patmol ! Arrêtes de flirter, lui lança Remus en provoquant un léger  
rougissement de Chloé.  
Voyons Lunard laisse le un peu tranquille ! Et il faut qu'on parle de  
quelque chose tous les deux ! As tu réfléchi au blague que nous allons  
faire aux serpentard cette année ? C'est la dernière fois que nous allons à  
Poudlard, il faut que se soit mémorable ! Nous serons vénérés pendant des  
années comme les maîtres des farces et attrapes !  
Oh Potter, redescend sur terre ! lui lança sarcastiquement la jolie rousse.  
James se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux bleu. Lili eut du mal à garder  
son regard posé sur le sien et elle finit pas baisser les yeux. Que lui  
arrivait-il, elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par cet idiot.  
J'avoue, reprit-elle, que vous etes bon, très bon en matière de blague mais  
pas au point d'être « vénéré » comme tu le dis si bien. Bon, excusez moi 2  
minute je vais chercher la femme au chariot.  
Attend Lils, je viens avec toi ! s'écria Alex.  
James la fixa que plus intensément et surtout lança un regard noir à Alex  
lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier lui posait une main dans le creux du dos.  
James se serrait volontiers lever pour le frapper.  
Une fois Lili et Alex sortis du compartiment :  
Ce n'est pas en l'énervant que tu arrivera a sortir avec elle James, lui  
dit Chloé.  
Je sais très bien !!! Mais un jour j'y arriverai, oui un jour.  
Voyons Cornedrue mon pote, lui lança Sirius, je veux pas te décourager mais  
je n'ai pas envie d'avoir a te ramasser à la petite cuillère une fois que  
tu te sera enfin rendu compte que tu n'as aucune chance avec Lili Evans !  
Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir, rajouta-t-il tout doucement pour que  
seul James l'entende, mais Chloé l'entendit également. Elle fut surprise  
des paroles de Sirius, elle ne le savais pas si protecteur avec ses amis.  
Je sais patmol, je sais mais ne dit t-on pas que le c?ur a ses raison que  
la raison ne connais pas ? Lui murmura-t-il en retour.  
A partir de ce moment là, James appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les  
yeux. Il savait très bien que Sirius ne voulait pas le voir souffrir mais  
que pouvait-il y faire, il était devenu fou de Lili dès la première année.  
Il avait cru voir un ange la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec sa peau  
crémeuse et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qu'il pouvait admirer sans  
cesse. Tout dans cette fille l'attirait. Mais malheureusement pour lui,  
elle ne le prenait que pour un idiot arrogant ne pensant qu'à lui. Elle lui  
donnerait sa chance une fois qu'il lui aurait prouver qu'il n'était pas  
qu'un prétentieux et il lui prouverait. Oui, un jour il pourrait la tenir  
dans ses bras comme il en avait tellement déjà eu envie, il pourrait  
embrasser ces belles lèvres rouge et il pourrait lui caresser sa peau qui  
lui semblait si douce. James ne revint qu'à lui que lorsqu'il entendit la  
porte du compartiment se refermer. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir  
Lili et cet imbécile l'Alex qui avait glisser son bras autour des frêles  
épaules de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment là que Lili posa son regard  
sur lui pendant une fraction de seconde. Alex voulu s'asseoir entre la  
jolie rousse et James mais la jeune fille lui demanda de lui laisser la  
place à coté de « Potter » car elle devait lui parler.  
Bon, James, écoutes je sais bien que tu sais (n/a lol) que je te déteste  
mais on va devoir faire équipe cette année ! Donc je pense qu'il faut faire  
un effort tous les deux pour se supporter mutuellement. Lili avait dis cela  
d'un souffle en craignant que James m'interrompe. Elle le regarda pendant  
qu'il se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
Bien, annonça Sirius que diriez-vous d'une petite bataille explosive.  
James, Remus, Peter, Chloé ?  
OK je marche, Lili, Alex ? demanda Chloé.  
Nan désolé je n'en ai pas tellement envie.  
Moi non plus, dit James.  
Moi je joue, répondit Alex.  
Lili regardait les maraudeurs et ses deux amis jouer ensemble, il avaient  
l'air de tellement s'amuser. Elle, elle ne ressentait que ce vide. Elle  
était entourée de monde mais elle se sentait si seule. Son regard se posa  
une seconde fois sur James. Il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Il semblait  
si gentil, si attachant lorsqu'il était paisible ainsi, Lili pensait que  
c'était alors toute sa beauté qui s'en dégagé. Bien sur elle n'ira pas  
jusqu'à dire qu'elle aime Potter, non, elle le déteste mais elle le  
trouvait beau avec ses impossibles cheveux en batailles, ses yeux si  
attirants mais quelque chose cloché chez lui et c'était son sourire. Ce  
dernier était étudié pour faire craquer toutes ces pauvres idiotes elle  
n'avait jamais vu de lui émane un sourire véritable envers une fille.  
Le voyage passa trop vite au goût de Lili, déjà la répartition avait  
commencé et Adrien Beaupré était envoyé à poufsoufle. Son regard fit tout  
le tour de la grande salle en apercevant les maraudeurs entourés de leur  
fan club, les serpentard qui discutaient avec un sourire sournois et enfin  
ses deux amis assis devant elle.  
Lili se jeta dans son lit, enfin elle était chez elle. Elle entendait  
la respiration douce et calme de Chloé, elle voyant la fenêtre de son lit  
et pouvait observer les étoiles. Cette année, il fallait absolument qu'elle  
s'ouvre plus aux autres car il s'agissait de sa dernière chance. La  
prophète lui avait dis elle s'en souvenait encore :  
Le c?ur de cet être, durant sa 18 année, devra être pris  
Ou alors s'abattra à jamais la tristesse. La prophétie  
Parle de la solitude d'un ange, condamné à être unique.  
Si le chemin de ce c?ur pur est damnée alors sois à jamais  
Une solitaire. Ton pouvoir est grand mais tout tu perdras le  
Jour de tes 18 ans, si l'amour tu ne connais. Tu ne prendras pas  
Cette prophétie à la légère car tu sais que cet ange que tu vois  
S'envoler, là où ses rêves sont concrets, tu sais que cet ange  
c'est toi.Seul ton c?ur a le choix alors ne pense plus réalité,  
tu n'as qu'à imaginer ce à quoi tu pourrais rêver. Car tu t'envoleras  
libre pour une fois.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Voilà j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!!!!  
J'ai été longue a le mettre mais bon j'ai pas le pc souvent n ce moment  
alors c'est dur ! Biz à la prochaine et reviews please.  
Lady Lyanna : merci pour ce que tu m'as dis et je sais que le premier  
chapitre était pas très long mais c'était juste pour commencer je promet  
que la suite sera plus longue biz  
louna the gotika : coucou !! merci ca fé trop plaisir ce que tu m'as dis!!  
J'essaye de me mettre sur mon pc dès que je peux !!  
Morri : oui je sais que c'est court on me l'as déjà dis mais c'est juste  
histoire de me mettre ne route ! mais je suis contente que le début te  
plaise ! biz  
  
J'espère avoir encore des review de vous chaos 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une première journée pas au...

Salut tout le monde bon ben déjà je suis désolé désolé désolé. d'avoir été aussi longue mais bon mon pc avait on va dire 52 virus mdr !!! é bon .on a du faire un formatage. En plus je suis en plein révision de bac blanc pcq je suis en première donc normalement j'ai que le bac de français mais notre cher directeur nous a mis 1 semaine d'épreuve commune cad que en fait pdt je suis 1 semaine en dans de toutes les matière bref !!! souhaitez moi bonne chance !!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une première journée pas aussi prévisible que prévue.  
  
Le réveil de Lily venait de sonner il était 7h du mat et normalement sa chambre de préfète en chef serait effective aujourd'hui. Encore heureux que Potter et moi soyons dans un dortoir séparé !  
Maintenant la première épreuve de la journée serait de réveiller Chloé. Sa meilleure amie avait beau être une fille dynamique, le matin autant dire qu'il fallait à peine déclencher une guerre pour la réveiller.  
  
Debout là dedans ! Cria Lily une première fois. Laisse moi dormir, lui répondit son amie en lui balançant son oreiller à la figure ! Lily lui enleva sa couverture, ouvrit les rideaux en grand afin de lui montrer que le soleil briller, elle lui mit le réveil devant les yeux : Chloé, il est 7h 20 t'es pas encore habillée, pas laver et on a pas encore manger !!!! Je m'en fou t'as qu'à y aller je te rejoindrais plus tard ! Bien sur, pouffa Lily, et tu vas te rendormir dès que j'aurais franchi cette porte ! Situation difficile ça exige un véritable remède n'est ce pas !!! La jolie rousse alla chercher sa baguette.  
  
Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais c'est froid !!!!!!!! Lily venait de renverser à l'aide d'un sort de l'eau glacé sur la tête. Au moins tu es réveillée !! Je vais manger je t'attend dans la salle commune ! Nazi du sommeil va ! Je t'ai entendu tu sais ? C'est fais pour !!!!!! lui répondit Chloé sarcastiquement !  
  
Elle ne changera donc jamais, mais qui est ce qui va la réveiller maintenant que je vais avoir ma chambre de préfète ! pensa Lily. Soudain, 3 voix la sortirent de ses pensées, elle avait reconnu ces voix il s'agissait de 3 serpentards ! Malfoy et ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Si jamais elle les croissait tous les trois elle ne s'en sortirais pas indemne. En effet, ces trois là faisait partis de la maison la plus détestable de Poudlard. Serpentard était réputé pour y trouver les futurs mangemorts. Tous les étudiants appartenants à cette maison détester les enfants de moldu, les sans impurs, les sang de bourbe comme ils aimaient tant à le dire. Lily n'était pas assez forte pour lutter contre ces 3 là et son statut de préfète en chef ne pourrait sûrement pas l'aider. La dernière fois qu'ils avait croisé un étudiant d'ascendance moldu, ce dernier c'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie plus d e3 semaines La rousse commençait à paniquer, il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher ici. Plus les 3 jeunes hommes approchés, plus Lily trépidait. Quand brusquement, Lily sentit 2 bras musclés la prirent par la taille pour l'entraîner dans un recoin qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Le garçon la serra contre lui, et elle enfuit son visage au creux de son épaule. Lily sentait le parfum du garçon lui chatouiller les narines, il sentait bon, avec ses bras qui l'entourait, elle se sentait entière, sereine et protéger. Ne parle pas, il ne faut pas qu'il t'entende, lui susurra l'adolescent au creux de l'oreille. Lily avait reconnu cette voix, elle remonta légèrement la tête pour faire face à 2 yeux bleus électrisants. Lily avait voulu parler mais James lui fit signe de se taire car les 3 serpentards étaient écore là.  
  
Lily rebaissa la tête , c'est pas possible se dit-elle, il a fallu que se soit la seule personne que je déteste le plus des gryffondors qui la sauve des 3 autres abrutis. Mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait de Potter tu sais Lily P-O-T-T-E-R, le garçon que tu déteste. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle était si bien dans ses bras.  
  
James de son coté, ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce moment. Il tenait Lily, la Lily qu'il aimait tant dans ses bras et elle ne disait rien, bien sur elle y était forcée mais il était heureux. Il la serra encore plus vers lui lorsqu'il entendit les voix des serpentards qui se rapprochées dangereusement. On Dieu que cette fille sent bon, pensa t-il.  
  
Potter, lui murmura Lily, ils se rapprochent, s'ils te voient avec moi ça va t'attirer des ennuis et.. Voyons tu sais très bien que les ennuies ne me font pas peur. Ils vont partir, n'aie pas peur. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires les 3 idiots serpentins tournèrent dans le couloir suivant.  
Lily se détacha lentement de James. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Hé bien Potter, je.je dois te remercier .alors merci. James voyant qu'elle était gênée décida de la taquiner un petit peu : Hé alors n'ai-je pas le droit à un baiser de remerciement ? TU me dois bien ça non ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire charmeur. Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu es toujours le même Potter toujours à ne penser qu'aux fille que tu pourrais rajouter à ton tableau de chasse. Saches que jamais ne t'embrasserais, jamais tu ne m'auras comme tu as eu toutes ces petites idiotes. Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect ! Et sur ce, Lily partit comme une furie vers la grande salle laissant un James ahurie et aussi avec un sentiment de tristesse profond.  
  
Lily arriva en trombe et vu que Chloé était déjà assis et en présence des maraudeurs (n/a : sauf James vu qu'il était avec Lily ). Salut Lily lui lança Sirius Et Remus. Bonjour , je vois que Chloé a enfin réussit à se réveiller. A ce moment là Alex arriva dans la grande salle et vit que ses 2 amies étaient assises avec 3 des 4 garçons qu'il détestait le plus. Surtout que James Potter s'était mis en tête de lui voler Lily, c'est lui qui l'aurait et personne d'autre ! Alex était amoureux de notre préfète en chef depuis sa première année et il était devenu son meilleur ami maintenant il fallait enchaîner à l'étape suivante, cette année elle deviendrait sa petite amie. Il réussi a capter son regard et lui fit signe de venir le voir. - Si vous voulez bien m'excuser 1 minute, dit Lily. Hé Alex ! Ca va lui lança t-elle. Bien Lily jolie, lui murmura-t-il. Comment ça se fait que vous etes avec les maraudeurs ? Ho j'ai seulement rejoint Chloé. Tu sembles contrarié ! Nan tu te fais des idées, répondit le jeune homme Oh allé, ria Lily en lui prenant la main, mon cher ami ne va pas faire la tête parce qu'on s'est assises avec eux. Mais non Lils, lui répliqua Alex et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue qui déclencha le rire de la jolie rousse.  
  
James qui était entré quelque instant auparavant, se trouver à table  
en compagnie de ses amis et de Chloé et était présentement en train de  
fixer Lily. Elle parlait avec cet Imbécile d'Alex.  
  
Arrêtes de la regarder ainsi James, la réprimanda Chloé. Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Murmura-t-il en continuant de les regarder. Derrière les apparence, James Potter n'était pas le Don Juan dont il avait la réputation, non, et présentement, la fille qui l'intéressé le plus était occupé à parler avec un autre et qui plus un garçons qu'il haïssait. Mais ce fut le coup de grâce lorsque Lils lui prit la main et que Alex lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. James se leva devant l'air surpris de ses amis et se dirigea vers Lily et Alex.  
  
Hum, désolé de te déranger, dit James pas du tout désolé, mais je dois parler à Lils. Lily le fixa, c'était la première fois depuis 7 ans qu'il l'appelait ainsi, Lils. H bien tu devras attendre James, lui répondit Alex d'un ton qui se voulait froid, car nous sommes e train de parler. Je ne te parler pas à toi Alex, lui répondit James sans quitter Lily des yeux. Lils, s'il te plait dis lui de s'en aller,il t'écoutera plus que moi, marmonna Alex. Lily qui regardais James toujours avec étonnement : Voyons Alex c'est pas grave, on en parlera plus tard. Potter, je te suis.  
  
James l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle. Alors, commença Lily, qu'avais-tu à le dire. Rien ! dit James. Rien ? tu te fou de moi ? Tu as interrompu une conversation avec mon ami pour rien ? James Potter tu es bizarre. Alors ? Rien je te l'ai dis, c'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir parler avec des garçons que je trouve trop proche de toi. Lily mit quelques secondes à réagir mais au moment où elle allait se mettre en colère, James la devança : Et je dois te montrer quelque chose. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Oui c'est ça, railla Lily. Elle commença à s'en aller. James lui attrapa la main, mais Lily ne voulait toujours pas le suivre. Très bien, je serais obliger d'utiliser la force. Sur ce, James l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller. Non pas ça.arrête. Tu t'avoues vaincu Fleur de lys. Lily s'arrêta tout de suite de rire. Pourquoi m'appelles tu comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle. J'aime bien, répondit-il négligemment. TU sais très bien où je veux en venir. Nous allons travailler ensemble pendant 1 an Lils et devenir amis serait une bonne chose. Et ne dis rien, ajouta-t-il en voyant déjà la moue adorable qu'abordait Lily. Très bien, allez montre moi ce que tu devais me montrer. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une de tes blague. Tais toi un peu tigresse, murmura James.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent au bout de 10 minutes près de la tour de gryffondor. James nous allons être en retard en cour ! lui dit précipitamment la jeune fille. Dumbledore est au courrant nous avons notre matinée ? Ne t'inquiète dont pas ! Mais où m'emmènes t-il se demanda Lily.  
  
2minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immense portrait qui représenter Lancelot et la reine Guenièvre.  
  
Ou sommes nous James ? murmura Lily. Chut ! Tais toi un peu ! Jeune homme, dit alors Guenièvre, avez vous choisis votre mot de passe ? Oui, j'ai choisis Fleur de Lys, murmura-t-il en regardant Lily. Le portrait s'ouvrit laissant place à une magnifique salle pratiquement aussi grande que la salle commune des gryffondor. Lily, susurra alors JAMES, je te présente ta nouvelle chambre ! ca tu vois c'est notre salle commune la porte de gauche c'est me chambre mienne et celle qui se trouve à droite c'est la tienne. Et la porte en face de nous ? C'est notre salle de bain ! annonça-t-il tout joyeux. Minute papillon, la coupa-t-elle, notre salle de bain ? Oui, nous partageons la même salle de bain. Je te préviens Potter si jamais il y a un problème avec cette foutue salle de bain je te. Tut tut tut le coupa James, il n'y aura pas de problème Lily jolie, nous ferons un emploi du temps pour la salle de bain histoire que tu ne me vois pas dans certaine circonstance ou l'inverse quoi que ca ne me dérangerais pas trop de.. Aie ! mais ça fait mal ! Lily venait de lui frapper négligemment le bras.  
  
Oui bien sur, ria Lily, c'est vrai que ma poigne est de fer ! Ne vous sous estimez pas dame Evans, votre force égale votre beauté. Lily vira au rouge. Mais que lui arrivait-elle, elle avait une conversation presque civilisé avec Potter. Lily c'est Potter là alors remets toi ! Bien, murmura la jeune rousse, je te remercie maintenant je crois que je vais aller ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre, elle se dirigea vers sa porte tandis que James la fixé. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre sans oublier de lancer un regard à James, peut être qu'il commençait vraiment à changer, peut-être que cette année n'allait pas être si terrible que ça et peut-être, hé bien, qu'ils deviendraient amis.  
  
James de son coté pensai déjà à la réaction de Lily s'il arrivait qu'il débarque alors qu'elle était en trin de prendre son bain. OH non il ne fallait surtout pas penser ça ! Mais son esprit ne pouvait s'en empêcher, penser à ses belles courbes que cacher tous ces vêtements inutiles, l'eau ruisselante sur sa peau..hmm.. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide se dit le beau brun en se dirigea distraitement vers la porte. Cette première journée était un exploit, Lily lui parlait normalement enfin autant qu'il était possible entre eux deux et il allait l'avoir toute l'année à ses coté, c'est lui qui partagé une pièce commune avec elle, c'est lui qui dormirais à quelques mètres d'elle et c'était lui qui partageait la même salle de bain pas Alex ! Cette année s'annonçait intrigante et pleine de péripéties.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Reviews :  
  
cc johnson : Désolé d'avoir été si longue !! mais bon pour les raison que j'ai expliqué au dessus j'ai pas pu mettre mon chapitre avant !! Sinon merci, lol, l'idée de la prophétie est venue comme ça je devais pas en mettre au début et c'est venu comme par..magie ! Continues de lire ma fic et donne moi de tes nouvelles biz..  
  
arwen101 : Salut merci pour ta review, t'inquiète pas je vais pas m'arreter la je vais la finir un jour ou l'autre ! genre quand j'aurais passé ce foutu bac blanc de mer*** ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite stp !! Bye  
  
Raphou : Désolé désolé désolé d'avoir été aussi longue mais je me suis grouiller (comme tu le dis si bien lol) autant que j'ai pu ! J'essayera d'aller plus vite pour poster le prochain chapitre ! promis ! chaos !!! 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un début d’année pourtant p...

Coucou tout le monde, j'ai essayé de mettre ce chapitre aussi vite que j'ai pu mais comme je l'ai déjà dis je suis en bac blanc, la galère quoi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bye et bonne lecture...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un début d'année pourtant plein de changements.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amis avaient repris les cours long et fastidieux mais aussi intéressants et fabuleux dans leur école. Bon, commença Chloé pendant que Lily buvait son thé, plus que 3 semaines et demi avant les vacances !  
  
C'est pas vrai que tu comptes le temps qui nous sépare des vacances s'offusqua la jolie rousse.  
  
Bien sur que si ! Lily je te rappelle que ces vacances ça veut dire bal d'halloween, fête, blague et pas de cours !  
  
Tu sais Dumbledore n'a encore rien dis au sujet d'un bal et pour tout dire je n'ai vraiment pas envie de préparer ce bal avec Potter, nous sommes trop différents pour organiser quelque chose ensemble ! répliqua la jeune fille.  
  
Oh. . . pourtant, je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous, vous ne vous disputez plus autant qu'avant enfin avec Sirius on pensait...  
  
Attends je t'arrête tout de suite.... Revenons ne arrière là tu as dis « avec Sirius » ? Serais-tu tombé dans ses filets ? ricana Lily. C'est à ce moment là que le groupe des maraudeurs surgit à leur table.  
  
On parle de moi ? s'informa Sirius.  
  
Je disais juste que Chloé... humpffffff !!!!!!!!!! Chloé venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Lily pour l'empêcher de parler.  
  
Elle voulait juste dire que ..euh...beaucoup de fille ...euh...ahahAHAHAHaahhahahahh, Lily arrêtes ça, en effet son ami était en train de la chatouiller afin qu'elle lui enlève la main qu'elle maintenait pour l'empêcher de parler. C'est la guerre que tu veux Lils tu l'auras... et Chloé se jeta sur sa meilleure amie, les deux filles se retrouvèrent au sol riant comme deux folles sous le regard d'incompréhension des garçons.  
  
Hum, hum, les filles excusez moi de vous déranger.  
  
Lily releva la tête vers les pieds qui lui parlaient (n/a : c'est pas vraiment les pieds qui lui parle c'est le gars à qui appartiennent les pieds bref, vous me suivez ?? mdr). La personne en question lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il s'agissait d'alex.  
  
Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? s'informa ce dernier.  
  
Ho, rien de spéciale, dit Lily en lançant un regard moqueur à sa meilleure amie.  
  
On parlait tranquillement quand Sirius est venu nous interrompre, expliqua Chloé  
  
Hé !! fit ce dernier d'un ton qui se voulait offensé, quand j'entend qu'on parle de moi j'aime bien savoir de quoi il en retourne. Moi quand je parle de toi petite Chloé, ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu vienne m'interrompre pour savoir ce que je dis, lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille.  
  
Dans tes rêves, lui lança la jolie blonde.  
  
Oh mais oui, j'en rêve, lui répondit le beau brun en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.  
  
Ils sont désespérants, lança alors une voix.  
  
Je suis tout a fais d'accord, répondit Lily à la voix avant de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Oh Potter, reprit-elle, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Alex, tu voulais me parler ?  
  
Oui, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais venir faire un tour près du lac avec moi.  
  
Désolé, répondit James avant que Lily ne puisse parler, mais Lily et avec moi ce matin.  
  
La rousse lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Que voulait-il encore ? D'un coté Lily ne voulait pas avoir trop de contact avec son homologue masculin mais d'un autre coté, elle était contente car James sans sans rendre compte venait de la sauver d'Alex. En effet, le meilleur ami de Lily, était comment dire....vraiment trop collant en ce moment et Lily n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'avoir son meilleur ami face à elle. Lily revint à elle que lorsque Alex demanda des explications.  
  
Hé bien, commença James, j'ai besoin de Lils. C'est tout, décréta le chef des maraudeurs.  
  
Et c'est tout ? Demanda Alex, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je pourrais dire que j'ai besoin d'elle comme toi tu as besoin d'elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire, James avait lancé sa réplique pleine de sous entendu et se contenta d'envoyer un sourire innocent à la rousse en question.  
  
Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! décréta Alex en essayant de cacher sa colère.  
  
Oh c'est très simple à comprendre, murmura James alors qu'il glissait son bras autour de la taille de Lily pour la rapprocher de lui. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière ne protesta pas. Bon je crois que notre conversation est terminée, donc je nous enlève Lily jolie.  
  
Les 3 autres maraudeurs les regardèrent abasourdie ne comprenant pas se qui se passait, Lily qui n'avait pas frappait James lorsqu'il avait posé son bras autour de sa taille ce n'est pas normal !!!  
  
Sirius, fermes la bouche tu as l'air carrément débile quand tu fais ça !! Lui lança Chloé.  
  
Hé Sirius, t pourrais demander à ta copine ce qui viens de se passer ? Dit Remus.  
  
Hé !!! Je suis pas sa copine ! rétorqua la blonde.  
  
Ah bon ? Je pensais que...ok ok j'arrêtes, ria Sirius lorsque Chloé lui frappa le bras.  
  
Hé ho les tourtereaux, arrêtez de vous chamailler et répondez moi.  
  
Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, répéta Chloé, et pour Lily et James ils ont seulement une réunion de préfet mais comme d'habitude Lily avait encore oublié qu'elle en avait une donc James viens de le lui rappeler en profitant au passage pour faire enrager Alex qui veut sortir avec Lily depuis l'année dernière et Lily .... Hé bien... je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas hurlé ou frappé James lorsque celui ci a enlacé sa taille. C'est tout ?  
  
Oui, est-ce que je peux t'accompagner à ton prochain cours ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
Sirius, dit Chloé agacé, tu « es » dans le « même » cour que moi ! Alors que tu m'accompagne ou pas je vais quand même devoir te supporter pendant 2heure d'arithmancie.  
  
Chloé de leva, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Sirius se leva également et couru à sa suite en lui criant de l'attendre. Au moment de passer la grande porte, Remus regarda une dernière fois ses amis : Sirius venait de passer un bas autour des épaules de la jeune fille et celle ci ne faisait rien pour le repousser, elle était visiblement un peu gêner mais souriait.  
  
Décidément, murmura Remus, le cœur à ses raisons que la raisons ne connaît pas.  
  
Q'à tu dis, dit Peter ( n/a : ah le sal rat qu'est ce que ça peut te faire tu vas quand même les trahir tes amis, sale traître !!!!!) entre 2 bouchés.  
  
Rien qui ne t'intéresse.  
  
Pendant ce temps là entre James et Lily.  
  
Tu es vraiment insupportable Potter. Dit la rousse.  
  
Mais c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, remarqua James en lui lançant son sourire si séducteur. Lily, rappelles toi, pensa la jeune fille, ce sourire est étudié pour faire craquer ces pauvres idiotes et les avoir dans son lit rien d'autre, rappelle toi Potter est peut-être beau mais ce n'est qu'un connard ne l'oublie pas se répéta-t-elle pour la 20ième fois.  
  
Lils, tu ne dis rien ? Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda James.  
  
...Merci, Potter, murmura Lily d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Qu'as-tu dis ? dit James, il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris.  
  
Ne me force pas à répéter, reprit Lily de sa voix habituelle.  
  
Tu m'as dis merci ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
OH, tout à l'heure tu m'as comme qui dirait sauvé de Alex, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire, il est un peu trop collant et il me semble bizarre cette année, il disparaît souvent sans aucune raison, parfois il me fais peur, il a de brutale colère, il n'était pas du tout comme ça l'année passait et pour tout t'avouer j'ai peur qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi.  
  
Je vois, se contenta de dire James alors que Lily d'attendait plutôt à une réplique cinglante.  
  
C'est tout ? Rien à me dire de méchant, me balancer ne pleine figure.  
  
Non, rien, je te l'ai dis Lils j'ai changé, murmura-t-il avant de prendre délicatement la main de la jeune fille pour y déposer un léger baiser.  
  
James rentra alors dans la salle commune des préfets en chef car c'était là qu'il avait leur réunion avec Dumbledore. Lily n'entra pas tout de suite. James l'intriquait de plus en plus mais elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à ce garçon, c'était un Potter après tout, elle s'engouffra alors à la suite de James.  
  
Dumbledore les mis au courrant pour le bal ainsi que de la sortie à pré au lard qui devait avoir lui la semaine avant le bal.  
  
Bien entendu, les préfet en chef doivent y aller ensemble, rajouta le directeur au plus grand contentement de James qui adressa un sourire à Lily et perçut qu'elle ne faisait aucune objection. En effet le brun remarqua que Lily était perdue dans ses pensée et James semblait savoir qu'il en était la cause, il venait de la troublé en lui prouvant qu'il changeait. Bien, je vous libère, puisqu'il n'y a aucune objection. Je suis ravis de voir que vos relations se sont améliorées jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore avec un regard plein de malice.  
  
Une fois sortie de la salle commune : Alors aucune objection, miss Evans ? Je serais votre cavalier, lui susurra James près de l'oreille.  
  
Je n'avais rien à dire Potter, mais sache que si jamais il n'y a quoi que se soit que je puisse te reprocher, je connais certain sorts auxquels tu n'oserais même pas penser.  
  
J'en prend note Lily-flower, allez, viens , lui dit James en lui prenant la main, nous allons rejoindre les autres. Lily avait ressentit une décharge lui parcourrant tout le corps lorsque James lui avait pris la main, elle se sentait sereine pour la première fois, son âme était en paix avec son esprit.  
  
Et si James faisait partit de la prophétie, de ma prophétie, pensa Lily. Non, c'est idiot, Potter et moi... c'est impossible.  
  
Et Lily, sans s'en rendre compte venait de s'ouvrir un peu plus à celui qu'elle détestait tant. A croire qu'il commençait réellement à changer. Je suis une rêveuse, une simple rêveuse, alors laissez moi m'envoler pour qu'au moins ne fois tout puisse m'émerveiller. Je serais sur mon nuage et mon cœur à nu et plus jamais la solitude ne viendra troubler ma vue. Ce n'est qu'une prière ou encore un souhait mais peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un pourra m'aider.  
  
Lily releva la tête vers James et pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme lui fit un sourire sincère plein de douceur et de tendresse, oui, pour la première fois Lily en voyait la réelle beauté de James s'éclairer.  
  
Merci,...James, merci de devenir toi même, murmura Lily.  
  
James reçu comme un choc, elle venait de l'appeler James pour la première fois depuis 6 ans.  
  
De rien Lily, de rien répéta-t-il en pressant légèrement la main de la jeune fille.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Voilà j'ai fini le 3° chapitre merci d'avoir patienter pour avoir la suite merci aux personne qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, surtout Arwen, merci d'aimer mon histoire et aussi merci de me souhaiter bonne chance pour mes épreuve de bac blanc qui servent à rien vu que je suis en 1°.  
  
Gros bizzzz à tous et envoyez moi des reviews. ET à un de ces jour sou à un autre chaos, Lovely-Lily. 


	5. chapitre 4: quand tout se chamboule

Coucou tout le monde bah c'est les vacances et c'est très important ça, désolé si j'ai été longue a poster ce chapitre mais j'habite dunkerque et vous voyez, en ce moment à dunkerque c'est la période du carnaval donc je suis tout le temps en train de faire la fête et je suis vraiment crevée... bon bah voilà j'espère que vous vous éclatez autant que moi pendant les vacances !!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : quand tout se chamboule.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bien, dit Lily pour amorcer la fin de la réunion des préfets, pour finir veuillez dire à votre maison respective que la sortie à pré-au-lard se tiendra ce week-end, vous pourrez ainsi acheter vos robes pour le bal d'halloween. James quelque chose à rajouter ? Lily roula les yeux au ciel car toutes les filles présentes gloussèrent dès qu'elle fit mention du nom du célèbre maraudeur.  
  
Juste une chose, vous ferez circuler l'information comme quoi le bal sera interdit aux élèves n dessous de la 4° année à partir de 10h, sauf si ils sont accompagnés d'élèves plus âgés bien entendu, expliqua le beau brun. Pas de question ?  
  
Si, j'en ai une, murmura une petite brune à l'allure trop aguicheuse pour Lily. Est-ce que tu as déjà une cavalière James ? Minauda-t-elle.  
  
Hé bien, oui, j'ai l'honneur d'y aller avec la jolie préfète en chef ici présente, dit-il d'un voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. James se contenta de fixer la rousse alors que certaine fille lancer des regards meurtrier à Lily et que certain garçons lançaient des regards envieux voir sournois à James.  
  
Bien, plus personne n'a de question à poser ? demanda Lily d'une voix forte. Personne ne dit rien, tous les préfets se contentaient de regarder Lily et James alternativement, chacun se demandaient comment le chef des maraudeurs et La magnifique Lily Evans qui étaient censé se détester, allaient ensemble au Bal.  
  
Vous pouvez donc tous partir, avança la jeune fille. Chacun obéit donc et sortit de la salle sauf la petite brune qui avait demandé à James si il avait déjà une cavalière. Intriguée, Lily observa la scène du coin de l'œil.  
  
Voyons, James, pourquoi n'irais tu pas avec moi à ce bal ? Minauda la brune.  
  
Je t'ai déjà dis que j'y allais accompagné de Lily, commenta James alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver.  
  
Hé bien passeras-tu au moins la nuit avec moi le soi du bal ? Lui susurra-t- elle à l'oreille.  
  
Je dois te faire un dessin pour que tu comprennes ou quoi ? brailla James en repoussant la jeune dévergondée (n/a : mdr dévergondée) , je ne vois pas pourquoi j'abandonnerais une fille aussi magnifique que Lily pour une fille aussi commune que toi ok ??? Tu m'as comprise ???  
  
Je suis sur, que je peux te montrerai certaine chose dont miss sainte ni touche ne connais rien, lui murmura-t-elle tout de même assez fort pour que Lily restée dans la salle commune des préfets en chef puisse l'entendre.  
  
James allait répliqué mais Lily fut plus rapide : - Bon, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, ce n'est pas en allumant James que tu réussira à l'attirer, cria Lily, il vient au bal avec moi alors maintenant tu vas vite partir de cette pièce comme les autres l'ont fais juste avant toi sinon je t'assure que je pourrai t'aider à la faire, marmonna Lily d'une voix froide, tout en sortant sa baguette.  
  
La petite brune étant au courrant des prouesses de Lily ne voulu pas se mesurer à elle et déguerpit sans demander son reste.  
  
Wao, Lils, si je savais que tu te battrais pour moi comme tu viens de le faire, crois moi je t'aurais amené toutes les filles qui m'ont invités.  
  
Ecoute, James, ne te fais pas d'illusion je sis obligé de t'accompagner à ce stupide bal, et je n'ai aucune envie que le soir du bal tu me plante pour une de ces filles à la poitrine aux formes de mongolfière que t'arriveras à mettre dans ton lit sans aucun problème et en même temps me mettre la honte ok ??? cria presque Lily.  
  
Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Je t'ai dis que j'avais changé et de plus pour aucune raison je ne te laisserais tomber pour une de ces petites idiotes sans cervelle. Je vais t'avoir auprès de moi pendant tout une soirée sans que tu ne me cris après, enfin si tout se passe bien, ajouta James sur un ton taquin.  
  
Comment ça si tout se passe bien ? Rajouta Lily, le sourire au lèvres, tout se passera bien j'en suis sur.  
  
Ah oui ? Même si je fais ça, susurra James avant de s'avancer pour remettre une des mèche de cheveux de Lily, tout en lui caressant la joue. Les doigts de James tracèrent le contour des lèvres de la jeune fille, juste avant de les effleurer avec ses propres lèvres.  
  
Lily sentit alors un flot d'émotion l'envahir, tous ces sentiments à  
la fois, la joie de se sentir si sereine, la peur que ce ne soit  
qu'une blague, un bien être si certain mais la peur reprit le dessus  
et Lily s'écarta.  
  
Pendant ce baiser, James lui était si bien, il avait la fille qu'il  
désirai le plus dans ses bras et il l'embrassait. Il n'avait jamais  
connu des lèvres aussi douces et au moment au Lily avait en trouvère  
ses lèvres dans le but d'inviter James à prolonger leur baiser, le  
beau brun n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour une fille, une flot  
d'électricité s'empara de tout son corps mais juste à ce moment là, il  
sentit la rousse se raidir et se reculer de lui.  
  
James, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, murmura Lily avant de partir en courrant vers son cour d'arithmancie.  
  
Lily rejoignit Chloé dans la salle mais cette dernière était assise aux cotés de Sirius. Lily lança un sourire coquin à sa meilleure amie en la voyant rougir. Pour sa part Alex avait gardé une place pour son amie et attendait qu'elle vienne s'installer à ses cotés, ce qu'elle fit..  
  
Alors, commença Alex, cette réunion ?  
  
Oh, c'était...intéressant, murmura la jeune femme en voyant James entrer dans la salle de cour. Le maraudeur la fixa intensément et alla s'installer aux cotés de Remus.  
  
Houhou Lils, tu rêves ? Lui murmura Alex près de son oreille. Lily recula vivement.  
  
Oh désolé, je suis fatiguée en ce moment. Sinon dis moi avec qui vas-tu au bal ? S'informa la jeune fille.  
  
J'avais pensé t'inviter, lui déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Oh, je suis désolé, marmonna Lily qui n'était pas si désolé que ça, mais j'y vais avec James.  
  
Humpf.. .Potter, toujours là où il ne faut pas celui-là.  
  
On dirait que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, lui murmura Lily.  
  
Devrais-je te rappeler que tu es censé le détester, vous étiez les pires ennemi encore en tout début d'année et voilà que tu vas au bal avec lui, on dirait que tu commences à l'apprécier plus que de raison. Je t'aurais mis de garde Lily, Potter est un chasseur et toi tu es sa proie.  
  
Nous travaillons ensemble pour les formalités de préfet en chef, cela ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie plus que de raison, dit Lily d'une voix cassante, et de toute façon tu n'as pas à me prévenir je sais très bien comment James est !  
  
Oh oui c'est vrai que maintenant c'est « James », ce n'est plus Potter, je me demande où le monde va ! assura Alex d'une voix ferme, mais au fond de lui, le jeune homme était blessé.  
  
Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus. IL n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie. Mais la rousse se surprit à regarder James. C'est vrai qu'il était beau avec ses impossible cheveux en bataille, ces yeux électrisant et ce sourire sournois qui lui allez si bien. Malheureusement pour Lily, James se retourna au moment où cette dernière le regardait. James fixa Lily au plus profond de ses yeux. Lily pu voir alors que James semblait blessé de la réaction qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt. Lily, lui fit alors un sourire rassurant. Le beau brun sembla surprit de ce geste mais répondit lui aussi par un sourire. Puis son regard dévia vers le voisin de Lily.  
  
- Oh celui-là, pensa James, si il la touche je le tue. Mais un sourire de prétention naquit sur ses lèvres car en effet Alex essayait d'attirer l'attention de sa jolie voisine mais elle était bien trop occupée à regarder les yeux de James pour s'en apercevoir. James fit alors un clin d'œil à la rousse avant que cette dernière ne retourne à son cour.  
  
Pendant ce temps là entre Sirius et Chloé :  
  
T'as vu ça petite Chloé, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, Lily et James ont l'air de bien s'entendre.  
  
Il, se passe vraiment des trucs étranges ici, railla la blonde.  
  
En parlant de truc étrange, amorça Sirius, ça te dirait de venir au bal avec moi ?  
  
Hé bien, commença Chloé en regardant Sirius comme pour le juger, pourquoi pas. En même temps elle pensait dans son fort intérieur qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'embarquait mais depuis la rentrée elle est Sirius était souvent ensemble et même si elle ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu de séduction elle y rentrer trop vite.  
  
Génial, souffla Sirius en lui décrochant un de ses sourire dont il a le secret.  
  
Chloé sourit gentiment à Sirius avant de reporter elle aussi son  
attention au cour.  
  
Le soir était tombé bien vite, et les filles discutaient dans la  
chambre de Lily.  
  
Alors comme ça, nous sommes toute deux envié de la population féminine de Poudlard car le s2 des 3 plus beau gars de l'école sont nos cavaliers pour le bal, énuméra la blonde.  
  
Oui je crois que tu as tout dis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'irais un jour accompagné à un bal ave James Potter.  
  
Et moi avec Sirius Black, renchérit Chloé. Savait tu que Juliette Perry dans mon dortoir avait un autel consacré au maraudeur elle est folle d'eux.  
  
Pauvre fille, dit Lily en baillant. Bon je suis désolé mais je suis crevée, tu veux dormir ici ou tu préfère dormir dans le dortoir.  
  
La question ne se pose même pas fillette, dit Chloé en riant, allait pousse toi et fais moi de la place sous les couvertures.  
  
Les deux amies s'endormirent alors chacune. L'une au pays des rêves  
l'autres à celui des angoisses.  
  
Le coeur de cet être, durant sa 18 année, devra être pris  
  
Ou alors s'abattra à jamais la tristesse. La prophétie  
  
Parle de la solitude d'un ange, condamné à être unique.  
  
Si le chemin de ce coeur pur est damnée alors sois à jamais  
  
Une solitaire. Ton pouvoir est grand mais tout tu perdras le  
  
Jour de tes 18 ans, si l'amour tu ne connais. Tu ne prendras pas  
  
Cette prophétie à la légère car tu sais que cet ange que tu vois  
  
S'envoler, là où ses rêves sont concrets, tu sais que cet ange  
  
c'est toi. Seul ton coeur a le choix alors ne pense plus réalité,  
  
tu n'as qu'à imaginer ce à quoi tu pourrais rêver. Car tu t'envoleras  
  
libre pour une fois.  
  
Voilà ce que lui disait ses rêves, ils lui répétaient sans cesse cette  
prophétie. Mais cette nuti là, en plus de ce présage, Lily rêva d'un  
homme au regard et au rire glacé, dépourvu de tout amour qui lui  
demandait de la rejoindre :  
  
Tu es seule, mon ange, rejoins moi ma petite serpentarde et ensemble nous vaincrons cette solitude qui te ronge, rejoins moi, viens !!! Cria la voix.  
  
Lily se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Chloé dormait toujours. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux, elle décida d'aller dans la salle commune des préfet en chef pour le pas réveiller son amie.  
  
Mais elle tomba sur un James qui était assis sur le fauteuil central et qui regardait le feu. A l'entende de la porte de la chambre de Lily qui s'ouvrit, James se retourna. Il vit que Lily avait des larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.  
  
Hé, murmura la rousse.  
  
Hé fleur de lys, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'informa-t-il.  
  
Non, ce n'est rien juste un mauvais rêve, mais toi que fais tu là ?  
  
Oh je lisais, déclara James en lui montrant le livre posait sur le canapé.  
  
« Peter Pan », demanda Lily. Mais c'est un livre moldu.  
  
Tu connais alors.  
  
Oui bien sur, j'ai vu le film, j'ai lu le livre plusieurs fois...Peter Pan, le garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir, vous ne voulais pas grandir Lord Potter, s'enquit Lily.  
  
Ai-je le choix ? lui demanda James.  
  
Et bien tu pourrais aller au pays imaginaire, lui répondit la jeune fille.  
  
Tu viendrais avec moi, bredouilla James en la fixant.  
  
A condition de ne pas être Wendy, je m'occupe pas des enfants perdu, rajouta Lily sur un ton enjoué.  
  
Allez viens, murmura James en lui prenant la main et en riant. Il l'attira à ses coté sur le canapé et pour la première fois de sa vie, James pleura.  
  
James, s'inquiéta Lily, que se passe-t-il.  
  
Rien, il ne se passe rien Lils, reste juste un petit moment avec moi s'il te plait.  
  
Oui, bien sur, je suis la, je reste là, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Voilà c'est fini je veux remercier Arwen qui est fidèle à cette fan fiction merci du fond du cœur, à Mlle Malfoy qui m'a fais très plaisir en disant que c'était une des meilleur fiction qu'elle est lu, à Alpo qui m'a fais délirer et à tous les autres qui la lise merci beaucoup biz tout le monde mais la g pas trop le temps de mettre d'autre truc je dois y aller biz tt le monde lovely-lily. 


End file.
